Stolen
by TrueLoveIsReal
Summary: Day One of Parapines week, first meetings. Norman is dead set that he knows a thief when he sees one. Parapines DipperxNorman don't like don't read, has an OC in it.


**Welp, this is for Parapines week. It's kinda rushed, but whatever. I totally forgot all about it, even thought I had it on my calendar. This is a part from a story that I have planned for later, with my Oc in it as well. **

**I Do Not Own Gravity Falls Or Paranorman**

**Day One: First Meetings**

**Stolen**

One week. That's all Norman and Echo had to find the stolen source of magic, and the _get rid _of it. They had no idea where it was coming from, what kind of magic it was, or even _who's _magic it was that was stolen. Echo's father just handed them some strange book with a hand on it, some money, and their suitcases, then drove off. Using the book, which also had a large "1" on the cover, Norman and Echo pin pointed the source of magic to a nearby town called Gravity Falls. They'd taken a bus to the small tourist trap, and before they knew it, they were cooped up in a hotel, both buzzing from the magic in the air.

It wasn't every now and then when a witch or wizard stumbled upon a place where the magic was so thick one couldn't even decipher where on Earth it was coming from. This happened maybe once every millennia, at least, that was what Echo said. She'd been around since ancient Greece, so Norman trusted her words.

"_What do we do?" _John, a ghost that had attached himself to Echo since 1703, asked. He and Echo were in as much of a relationship as they possibly could, considering he was dead. _"If you guys go out there, you'll zap with energy!"_

"We know, John," Norman said. "Echo thinks we should wait until night time, when there's no people around."

John nodded. He looked around the room, and started to float in and out of walls, visiting the other rooms on their floor.

"Where's John?" Echo stepped out of the shower, her shiny black hair strait for a change. However, as soon as it dried, it'd be back to the large curly mess that fuelled several jokes amongst the three teens.

"Went snooping."

She rolled her eyes. "You should start getting ready, Norm. The sun's going to set in about an hour. We'll leave as soon as the light's all gone."

"Pack my bag, you mean?" Norman asked, just as John floated back into the room. He had the most disturbed look on his face ever.

With a smile, Echo grabbed the book. The took it to her bed, then looked up to meet Norman's cobalt blue eyes. "That's exactly what I meant."

"Norman," Behind him, Echo whined. Her voice was accompanied by chirping crickets, rushing water, and noises that were unearthly all together. They gave Norman the creeps, but he didn't mention them. "I really think I should be in front. If something were to happen to you..."

"Don't sweat it. I can defend myself." Norman looked back in the darkness. Echo's face was illuminated in the light coming off her hands. He wouldn't be surprised if he looked the exact same, only with blue magic instead of purple.

"You are the Eklektos, it matters not whether or not you can defend yourself. You are to remain unharmed."

Something rustled up ahead, and Norman was sure he heard voices. "Shh," He said to Echo. Both stopped, and listened.

The rustling grew louder, as did the voices. Norman and Echo looked at each other. What were they to do if someone found them? What if their powers cracked at the wrong time, hitting a regular human with a shot of over one hundred million volts? They'd be dead!

Before either of them had the chance to react, two teenagers about Norman's age crashed through the shrubbery. They looked similar, with the same brown hair, and warm brown eyes. The boy held a flashlight, which he was now shinning in Norman's eyes. He held his hand up for defence, which made the crackle slightly. _Keep calm, keep calm!_

"Oh my God! Dipper!" The girl cried. In an instant, the boy, Dipper, moved his flashlight away, into the forest.

"Norman!" Echo grasped his arm, helping to calm him down. For a second, her accent was even thicker than usual.

He looked up, finally able to see. Within the span of about one second, several things happened.

Norman and Dipper's eyes met. Some strange emotion that Norman had _never _felt before bubble inside his chest, making warmth rush through his blood. Suddenly, he had the greatest urge to just run his hands through the other boy's hair, to touch every inch of his body, and even to kiss him. He fell silent, stunned, unable to conjure up a single word to describe how he was feeling. Something, something was wrong with him. Norman's stomach lurched when the boy broke eye contact, quickly glancing to the ground with an adorable blush written across his perfect features.

So, within the span of one second, Norman was sure it was the boy who was the source of the stolen magic. He had to be.

Because he'd just stolen Norman's heart too.

**There ya are! I'm super proud :) Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-TrueLoveIsReal**


End file.
